Secret Night Fun
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: I'm not exactly sure what to say... it's SpencerxFreddie, and this is for joshdolphin, other than that, I don't know what to say... Decided to make it into a seperate story than adding it on to "Away from you", it's a seperate story too.


Just a bit of Frencer sex… I don't usually write this kind of stuff, but this is for joshdolphin, and I hope it's okay! It's not the longest thing ever, but ENJOY

-I don't own iCarly, and I hope I never do… iCarly cast, if you ever see this, forgive me!-

-/-

"I'm bored," I say to myself. It's not like anyone can hear me anyways, Carly and Sam are off at some teen club. Leaving me to sit all alone on this Friday night with nothing to do. I could make a sculpture, but there was nothing on my mind to make. It was like someone had taken white out to all my creative ideas. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and I hoped that it was someone who wanted to do something, anything really.

"Hey Freddo." I say, as I open the door. In front of me is a near naked Freddie. Just dressed in a pair of short and a shirt.

"Hey Spencer." He says, smiling at me. We've been having these nights alone for a while now.

"Common in, baby… I've been so lonely waiting for you." I say, letting him in.

"You know I have to wait for my mother to go to bed before sneaking over, Spencer." Freddie says, showing me a flirty smile.

"Well… Now that you're here we can get started." I said, walking towards my bedroom.

"I can't fight that, Spencer… These shorts are getting tight." Freddie admitted to me, and they were quite tight.

"Is that a pack of mints in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I joke, knowing fully well what was in there. I had been quite close to what was trapped into the fabric of his pants plenty of times in the past two months.

"Nope, I'm happy to see you, but I'd be happier if you're naked." Freddie said, giving me a grin.

"Fine. I'd be happier to see you naked too." I say, pulling his shirt over his head and slowly kissing him, first underneath his jaw, down his neck, leaving my mark in hickies. For a moment I fondle his hard nipple with my mouth, and I move on again. When I reach his belt buckle, I slowly undo it, and unzip his jeans, leaving him standing there in just his underwear.

"Don't stop, Spencer, don't, oh god, please don't stop." He begs, and I decide not to leave him hanging. I pull down his underwear and began to kiss him again. Closer, closer… I'm so close to his erect penis, and then I begin to kiss it, going down his shaft, towards the head, where I open my mouth, and begin to suck it.

"Harder, Spencer, Harder, I know you can do better than that… God, this feels so good!" Freddie says, moaning and breathless. I smile and continue.

"Spencer, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum…" Freddie says, his hands lacing through my hair, then just cum, I think, I'd reply to him, but my mouth is a little busy. And suddenly, he comes, his little swimmers slip down my throat, and my business down there is done for now… Freddie is still moaning and breathless and he looks shaken.

"Time for other things…" I say, smiling at my beautiful pale angel. I get up from my knees and begin to undress; Freddie began helping me, pulling off my shirt and my pants, showing off my erection.

"Now, whose happy to see me?" Freddie said, grinning at me.

"Come over here and I'll show you." I said, grabbing the lube and getting onto my bed. It isn't made but that doesn't matter, we'll have to change the sheets afterwards anyways.

"Sure, babe." Freddie said, getting on his back for me. I thoroughly cover my fingers in lube, and slowly push in one finger.

"God, Freddie… Your so tight…" I said, moving my finger around, and prepared to slip my second finger in, so I could open him enough for me to come it. I begin to scissor him open, slowly at first, and then faster. I move in and out, and one fatal hit makes Freddie shutter and loosen enough for me to get in. I smile, I know I hit the right spot and will quickly find it again…

"Well, hurry up Spencer… Fuck me, please, just fuck me already." Freddie demands, looking into my eyes.

"Sure thing, Freddo" I say, as I enter him slowly, I hold onto him and thrust softly and slowly for a while, kissing him all over.

"God, I know you can go harder, Spencer…" Freddie says. I grin and begin to ride him, faster, harder. I begin to breath faster, knowing very well that I'm close to my bursting point, so close in fact, that I know I can no longer hold it in. I shoot out my own swimmers into Freddie, which causes him to moan again too.

I know then that I'm spent and done, and I fall onto the bed. Freddie pulls out and turns around, placing his head on my shoulder, and we both softly fall asleep.

-/-

Yea, I know I suck at sex… But as a virgin that's normal. Besides, I didn't use the normal "throbbing member" thing because I honestly don't get it. A penis is a penis and a dick is a dick…. Sorry if this offended anyone at all.


End file.
